


tokka prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of one-shots and multi-chaptered stories centered around Toph Beinfong and Sokka from the Avatar: the Last Airbender universe.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	tokka prompts

**Author's Note:**

> very very rusty when it comes to writing so bear with me!

Toph almost wished that she had gone home for winter break. It would have been more bearable to listen to the ever-growing demands and complaints of her parents than to deal with this. This being the slap in the face that was Sokka’s upcoming graduation, no less than six months away. This being her ever-growing and terrible feelings for her best friend.  
Feelings were a bitch. A prickly, irritating bitch that demanded to be felt and Toph was not a fan of anything demanding her attention without her permission. She wanted to blame Katara, who had noticed Toph’s behavior and brought it to her attention at the beginning of the school year. Katara, who was always worried about something or someone. Katara, who had rested a warm hand atop hers when Toph had snapped at her, telling her that she did not know what the fuck she was talking about. Katara had only sat by her, a silent comfort Toph had not known she needed.

She wished Katara were here now, instead of spending the holiday with Aang and his adoptive family. She wished that none of them had to grow old. She wished that they could all stick together forever – Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and her. They were a weird sort of friend group, but it worked – and it was all to go to shit once Sokka and Suki graduated this year. Then Katara and Zuko, leaving only her and Aang. 

Though she preferred to blame her sadness on the breaking apart of their friend group, Toph knew the real reason behind her current inability to move from her comfortable spot in front of the fireplace. She thought of Katara’s words, of the warmth of her hand atop Toph’s and the way Toph could feel the sympathy radiating from her friend’s every pore. She felt sick at the thought; she didn’t want to be pitied. And since then, she had pulled away from Sokka so much that she avoided him most days. 

But she could not this holiday, not when he and her were the only two from their friend group staying at school for the holidays. Not when he had made it a point to be shoved up her ass any second, he got.

She told herself it was because he was bored – with Suki and Zuko not here, he had no choice but to find amusement with her. She told herself that Sokka did not like her the way she did him. After all, why would he? He was about to leave, and she had two years left at Hogwarts. 

Despite it all, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, Toph relished in his attention, looked forward to hearing his steps walk toward her. She did not even mind the way her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest – no matter if he brushed against her or slung an arm around her shoulders. Sometimes she cursed her heightened senses because her head would pound at the slightest sniff of something unpleasant, but other times she was thankful because she could detect Sokka’s cologne anywhere. Vanilla with hints of maple and sandalwood. 

Her crup awakened beside her leg, yawning. “It’s about time you wake up,” she groused, affection tinting her tone. “I think you’re the laziest seeing-eye crup I’ve met.” She raised, hand reaching out to tickle her crup beneath its chin. She was lucky her parents were high officials within the Ministry or else she would not have been given clearance to bring Bumi with her.

“He gets it from his owner.”

Her hand on Bumi stilled and she felt her crup thrum with excitement before he yipped. “Oh, go on, traitor.” She pushed lightly but he did not need more encouragement, in the span of a few seconds she heard him launch himself at Sokka. 

“He likes you better than me,” Toph noted with a hint of betrayal. She crossed her legs beneath her. “What are you doing?”

Sokka hesitated before finally saying, “I dunno. I was bored, I guess. Wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the kitchens for a snack or something.”

She shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” 

They sat in silence for a beat – except for Bumi’s yips to get Sokka’s attention – but Toph felt that they sat in silence for an eternity. She did not move, wasn’t sure she wanted to because being around Sokka was both exhilarating and terrifying. Finally, she stood on uneasy legs and signaled Bumi over as she latched his leash onto him. “Lead the way, Snoozles,” she intoned.  
“Did you really want to go to the kitchens?” Toph finally broke the silence between them. 

“Yeah. No. Well,” Sokka paused, then, “I needed a reason to get you alone.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“What? No! Not like that. Wait – what did you mean?” Toph forced a grin. “God. I just…I wanted to talk to you. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” She arched an eyebrow. “Well, you’re talking. There ya go.”

He made a displeased noise. “Toph, it’s weird. It’s been weird. Between us. And I just – I don’t want to end my Hogwarts career at odds with my best friend.”

They started to walk down a set of stairs and out of instinct she grasped his arm, curling her fingers around the muscle there. It was something she had done since her first year and though Sokka wasn’t the only one she did it to, he was the one it felt right with. When they were walking with a crowd, he would make sure to be the one beside her so he could lead her.

“You still have months before you leave,” Toph mused, her voice not betraying how nervous she was becoming. “Why have the conversation now?”

“Because no one else is here and I’m…tired of you avoiding me like the plague.” He huffed. “You asked Zuko for Potions help! Zuko, Toph. He almost failed it fifth year.”

“Maybe I just thought you were busy,” she replied coolly. 

“Bullshit. That’s bullshit and you know it.” His tone was verging on pissed off and Toph felt the need to meet his anger, though she knew it would do neither of them any good. Instead, she fell silent. “And now you’re avoiding the conversation. Brilliant, that’s brilliant, Toph. I’m trying to have an adult conversation with you and you’re doing nothing.”

She bit the inside of her cheek and her grip on his arm tightened. “What do you want me to say, Sokka?”

They are on the ground floor now and instead of leading her toward the dungeons, he steered her toward the entrance doors. She wrinkled her nose. “That’s not the direction of the kitchens – and I don’t have my gloves.”

Still, he doesn’t relent and soon they’re stepping outside and she shivered against the cold, Bumi yipping. Thankfully, they don’t go far from the entrance doors. “Did you bring me out here so I can freeze? Because it’s – "

She doesn’t get the words out because, suddenly, his lips are pressed against hers. 

Then they’re gone.

“What was - ? Why did you?” Toph sputtered, eyes wide, cheeks hot. She felt cheated in that moment – months, years, of dreaming of kissing Sokka and it only lasted a fucking second? And it was on his terms? “Fucking – that was the worst kiss I’ve ever had!”

“What? How many people have you kissed, Toph?”

“Enough to know what a kiss is supposed to feel like! Did you bring me out here to give me a half-assed kiss before I freeze to death?”

Her heart thundered against her chest. All the worrying and the avoiding him for this? What did it even mean? Did he even want to kiss her or did Katara say something to him? Why had he said they were going to the kitchens?

Sokka made a noise that was a cross between a grunt and a groan. He took a step back. “No, no. This is all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Fuck. I wasn’t – okay.” He inhaled sharply. “I was supposed to take you to the kitchens, grab a snack, and then I’d sneak you into the common room and we’d celebrate the New Year together. And we’d talk. Like, actually talk since you’ve avoided me all fucking year and I’m tired of not spending time with you.”

He went on, “But then I wanted to bring you out here because it’s so quiet and there’s no one around but I didn’t think it through. And I…I didn’t think I’d kiss you.” 

She wished she could see his face. She had always heard from Katara that reading someone’s face could tell you anything you wanted to know about them. She wanted to know a lot about Sokka. But she didn’t have that option, so she was stuck with relying on him to tell her what she needed to know. “Did you want to kiss me, then?” She crossed her arms. When he took a second too long, she prodded, “Huh?”  
Sokka inhaled, exhaled. “Yeah. I did – I…yeah.”

“Incredible use of words, Sokka,” she deadpanned. “You don’t sound so sure. Look,” she sighed, “let’s do a do-over. Let’s grab some snacks, but I’ll sneak you into the Slytherin common room since it’s closer. Then we’ll…talk?”

Talk. The last thing she wanted to do, the only thing that would fix whatever it was happening between them. Toph wanted to press forward, press her lips against Sokka’s and she wanted it to last. She didn’t want it to be a two-second kiss and that was it. But she wanted Sokka to want it. She wanted to know if he felt the same way she did or if he just felt sorry for her. 

The realization struck her, then. They were not coming back from this, no matter what. One way or another, she was going into the new year with a changed relationship with her best friend. Toph wasn’t the best when it came to change. She reached forward, fingers finding his arm. “Lead the way, Snoozles.”


End file.
